<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mcyt but angsty one-shots by V0xter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787966">Mcyt but angsty one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0xter/pseuds/V0xter'>V0xter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Idea - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0xter/pseuds/V0xter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short under 1k works</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fly with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philza minecraft, well known for a specific series, a hardcore playthrough.<br/>
Not alot of players even attempted hardcore, the lingering threat of perma death and all. Anyone who even considered it was thought of as insane.</p><p>That never seemed to scare or decourage Phil. And it had worked out for him, mostly, he'd gained a rather large fanbase because of it. People enjoyed watching how fearless he was, he’d even inspired some people to try out the hardcore sever. None had ever lasted as long as him, most would choose to leave before they died, permanently.</p><p>Now, no one was bound to a specific server so people could pop in and out of the hardcore world to check it out; if they did, none ever stayed. That being said, noone had ever seen Philza actually leave the hardcore world so it was collectively assumed he would keep going until the enevetable happend. Hed grown the reputation of a lone wolf of sorts.</p><p>He did however have a family, a rather dysfunctional family but a family still. So why would he risk his life playing hardcore?</p><p>Who knows.</p><p>The first of his sons; possibly one of the most feared but known players, was the tyrannical King Technoblade.<br/>
The two seemed to go back.<br/>
How far? That was unknown but the two knew eachother well enough could keep banter bouncing back and forth. An unusual occurrence from the antisocial pig.<br/>
Their conversation and interactions held no malicious intent from the King and no fear shared on Phils side. It was an odd dynamic but it worked. Techno would visit Phils land in the hardcore world, rather sceptically, but noone had ever seen Phil join the other on hypixel.<br/>
The one sided interactions seems to work for the duo.<br/>
It was unnerving.</p><p>Then there was Wilbur.<br/>
The second eldest ‘son’. He was known for creating experiments, working easily with other people to create a world of suffering for his subjects. Pets he liked to call them. His series was doing well and picked up rather quickly as something new and interesting, along with the viewing interaction his views were ever growing.<br/>
News was Wilbur had asked Phil countless times to join him in his experiments, the older always declined.<br/>
However, how they met was also a mystery. There is no record of Wilbur ever entering the hardcore server but he and phil seemed very well aquanted. </p><p>Lastly, Tommy.<br/>
The young boy had easily won the hearts of many, he seemed to have no fear and a willingness to join all the servers making as many friends as possible. That’s exactly how he was taken under phils wing, metaphorically and physically. </p><p> </p><p>And well, this is how everyone found out, Tommy was the sole reason Phil was wiped from existence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Living on a satellite (dnf? Kinda?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream visit George and just reminisces...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>“I can’t believe its already been 2 years George.” </span>A genuine smile plastered on the taller man's face. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know it really feels like no time has passed.” His friend smiled back just as warmly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cant believe how I tip-toed on the fear of losing you, when you- you just... I promise I was just trying to find the words to make you stay. You know that right George” Dream took his time to cover up the moon with his thumb absently, after seeing his friends subtle nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sucks you know, It's always looking less and less like forever.” Forever didn’t matter anyway. Not anymore he supposed. “George, I know you're still here, even when you’re a million miles away. Please know, It's not anything that you said” he never spoke anymore. “the distance it fills up my head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you.” Dream paused running’s his fingers across the flower petals with a fond gentleness.”I miss you so fucking much, you realise that, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If George was to answer Dream was sure hed get all defensive saying it hasn’t been that long that they’d talked over call everyday.</span>
</p><p>But they hadn’t. <br/>Fuck how he wished they had.<br/><span>What he'd do to have that life back. </span></p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t called in 2 years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And deep down Dream knew they wouldn’t ever again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Georgie, you know what's funny, how you got this hold on me as I’m trying to prove myself to you, i know you'd call me a simp for not letting go after all this time.” He chuckled emptily between them. “And now I guess, it's time I've broken free into a world where I can finally breathe.” His hand idoly traced shapes into the mud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the life that I prayed for.” He looked back up to the night sky. “Please dont lie to me anymore.” A singular tear tracked down his face disappearing into nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back to George. Eyes now full of tears. “It was your fate, all the light, ambitions fading so fast but why, George, couldn't I have been the one that decides how to make it last. It was on you, why was that burden on you. Now you can't even look back.” He didn’t cry, not properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny how I used to be afraid I was living a nightmare and how now I feel no fear, when I'm already right there. I couldn’t think of anything worse actually.” <br/></span>
  <span>It was a bittersweet relationship like that. But there was no use dwelling on what could have been. Or what is, only what is next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you George.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the floridian rested the flowers on his best friend's headstone. Not ready to leave him behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not gonna walk away just yet. You know I'm here for worse or for better, I’m still always hoping gravity could pull you back to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you Dream. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not gonna give up and forget you know I'd follow you to wherever. We were not finished making memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you Dream</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I think if I let you go, would you be better off alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't leave me Dream. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I just let you go, would you come back all on your own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never left Dream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not anything that you said,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was it what I never said?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“the distance just fills up my head. I'd bear the burden </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. If you’d have let me know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye for now George,</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>I've been dreaming so hard. I'm on my way up, I'll never come back down</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>C: <br/>I finally went to my best friends grave after 2 years and i got inspired ig. Kinda open ended? Up to ur interpretation. </p><p>I wanna do some short under (1k words) lil thingys so yano if yall have tiny suggestions leave a comment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>